For many years industry, and particularly the transportation industry has been concerned with providing functional attributes sealing, baffling, acoustic attenuation, sound dampening and reinforcement to articles of manufacture such as automotive vehicles. In turn, industry has developed a wide variety of materials and parts for providing such functional attributes. In the interest on continuing such innovation, the present invention seeks to provide an improved material and/or improved part for providing such functional attributes. The material and/or part can provide sealing, baffling, acoustic attenuation, sound dampening, combinations thereof or the like, but the part and/or material have been found to be particularly adept at providing reinforcement.